


a story in the woods

by antikytheras



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Gen, M/M, first chapter is more of a prologue, that's it that's the story, will tag as it develops wheeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: Once upon a time, deep in the heart of an ancient forest, there lived a very kind witch.





	

 

–Fairytale: Witch in the Woods   –

 

Once upon a time, deep in the heart of an ancient forest, there lived a very kind witch. He freely gave his magic to all who needed it, often asking nothing in return. People travelled many leagues to his home, braving storms and seas and incurable maladies, and he welcomed them all with open arms.

Soon, word of the powerful witch spread far and wide. Now, people came to him in droves, some desperate for respite, others hungry for power. Still, he gave freely, asking only that they stay the night.

One day, a demon went to the witch.

After that day, the forest had twisted and deformed. The paths, once clear and well-trodden, were now choked with thorny vines, and those who dared to trespass the forest often found themselves walking in circles and exiting whence they came.

The witch faded into legend, until one day, a cursed prince knocked on his door.

‘Lift my curse,’ begged the prince.

‘How did you find this place?’ demanded the witch.

‘Midway upon the journey of my life, I found myself in a dark wilderness, for I had wandered from the straight and true. I heard tales of a witch whose kindness knew no bounds, so I searched for him, and now I have found you,’ said the prince.

‘That witch is no more,’ said the witch, turning away.

The prince forced his way into the house and said, ‘If I can find him in seven nights and seven days, you shall lift my curse.’

The witch did all he could to turn the prince away, giving him impossible tasks in hopes of crushing his resolve.

‘Bring me a rose, for this forest can hold no beauty,’ said the witch. And so he did.

‘Bring me a dragon’s tooth, for they no longer cast their great shadows upon this land,’ said the witch. And so he did.

‘Bring me an angel’s halo, for they, like me, have spurned man,’ said the witch. And so he did.

At long last, the witch grew tired.

‘Bring me a story,’ said the witch.

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_antikytheras)


End file.
